


Like a Family

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: JJ spikes the punch at the banquet and shennanigans ensue.





	Like a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Aqua Jackson requested a cute drunk Yurio again, so here you go! This is set about a year after the end of the first season. Warning for underage drinking.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos this story. Also, I have recently written Of Office Blunders and Stay, both of which are Yuuri on Ice fics that you should check out!
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

At least this time it isn’t entirely Yuri’s fault.

“Alright, who spiked the punch?” Yuuri asks, gesturing to the large bowl on the table of what was supposed to be nonalcoholic punch. Judging by the teenager slumped at a table nearby, wobbling in place with several empty cups in front of him, it was definitely not nonalcoholic. Lifting his head up, Yuri gives a little drunken giggle and waves at Yuuri. “I’m not mad, I just want to know,” he coaxes.

Several people shift uncomfortably, before the culprit finally fesses up. “I’m sorry,” JJ says sheepishly, wilting in the face of an irritated Yuuri. “I just thought it’d be fun, that’s all. I didn’t realize that he was such a lightweight.”

“Who’re you calling a lightweight?” Yuri demands, his words slurring together a bit as he stands up with difficulty, swaying on his feet as he turns to face JJ. “Say that to my face, jerk!”

He goes to punch the other skater, but Yuuri’s hand on his arm stops him. “Why don’t you go find Victor, Yuri, so we can go ahead and leave?” 

Nodding eagerly, Yuri makes his way slowly across the room. With the imminent crisis diverted, Yuuri decides to follow him to ensure that he doesn’t get lost. The ballroom where the banquet is held isn’t that large, but Yuri was pretty drunk.

When he finally finds Yuri, he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “We have to go!” Yuri keeps repeating to a very perplexed Victor, tugging at his sleeve. His face lights up when he sees Yuuri. “Yuuri, he’s not listening to me!”

Fighting back a smile, Yuuri clears his throat. “If you two are ready to go, we can leave now.”

Yuri manages to make the walk back through the ballroom and through the hotel lobby without too much difficulty, but once they’re outside he starts listing badly. Yuuri slings one of the younger boy’s arms over his shoulders, and Victor does the same on the other side; they make their way back to their hotel in this way, like line dancers preparing for the next song. 

They get in the elevator and press the button for their floor, and Yuri starts tugging at Victor’s sleeve again. “Victor, I want to tell you a secret,” he announces in a stage whisper. 

“Oh?” Victor replies, trying not to seem too enthusiastic about this show of trust, Yuri’s sudden willingness to confide in him. 

“Mhmm,” Yuri nods, gesturing for Victor to lean in close to him. Victor leans down so that Yuri’s face is near his ear. There’s silence for a moment, then Victor jerks his head back up with a sharp yelp.

“He licked me!” he explains with a pout to Yuuri. 

Yuri, for his part, cracks up laughing. “I can’t believe that you fell for it, geezer!”

The elevator doors slide open, announcing their arrival on the tenth floor with a loud ding. Yuri takes one step out before stumbling and nearly falling on his face. Fortunately, Victor manages to catch him in time. Wanting to avoid another incident, Yuuri and Victor carefully arrange Yuri so that he’s being carried on Yuuri’s back. Yuri is surprisingly compliant, and simply giggles to himself before wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist and clinging to his shoulders with both arms, like a tiny baby monkey being carried by its mother.

They’ve made it about halfway to their room before Yuri starts talking again. “Y’know, in a way, we’re all like a big family,” Yuri begins, making a wide sweep with one of his arms before immediately having to grab onto Yuuri for balance.

“Who are?” Yuuri asks, adjusting Yuri on his back before he can slip off.

“Us. All the skaters.” Yuri pauses to yawn before continuing. “I’m like the kid, and Yuuri’s like the mom. Victor is the dad, with all his bad jokes.” 

Victor snorts at the idea of Yuuri being a mom, before lighting up at Yuri’s next few words. “Did he just call me dad?” Yuuri shushes him.

“Chris is like the fun uncle, and JJ is like that weird cousin who never gets you the right presents. Mila is the cousin that always pesters you. Yakov is like the angry grandpa.”

Yuri is about to continue on, but he’s distracted by their arrival at the hotel room. Well, technically it’s Victor and Yuuri’s hotel room, but in the state that Yuri’s in, they’re not leaving him alone in his room. As soon as they get inside, Yuri makes a beeline to the couch, where he proceeds to pass out and start snoring, fully clothed and with his shoes still on. “Goodnight, dad,” he mumbles, before falling asleep in seconds.

“Did he really just call me dad?” Victor asks Yuuri as they take off Yuri’s shoes and put a blanket over him, arranging him more comfortably on the couch. “And you mom? And Yakov grandpa?” 

“Mention any of that to him when he wakes up at your own risk,” is all Yuuri says. A beat passes. “And please don’t mention it to Yakov, either. You’ll make us all suffer.”

Victor pouts and sighs. “It’s a shame none of us were recording that,” he complains. “Our son was being so cute and sweet! We need to keep these moments for posterity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> As always, this fic is open for requests, so if there's something that you'd like to see me write, please let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen!


End file.
